Those of Great Ambition
by Unsuspected
Summary: If you're a Dark wizard, you're a Slytherin, and if you're a Slytherin, you're a Dark wizard. That's just how it is. Well, sort of, kind of, not at all. A collection of drabbles featuring various students from Slytherin House.
1. Pansy Parkinson

"You have until midnight."

_This is it. _They're destined for death if they don't turn him in. But why lose any more? She isn't going to die! She's done nothing wrong. So she does the only logical thing. "But he's right there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

And those idiots think _she's_ the enemy. Don't they see? She's saving lives. Potter is marked for death either way, with the Dark Lord after him. And the fewer lives lost the better. Don't they get it?

But no, hundreds of wands still pointed at her, she's escorted out. At least she tried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been wanting to write it for a while, and when the movie included it (by the way, quotes are from the book, not the movie or myself), I had to write it. It's kind of pathetic it took me over twelve hours to put it here, but... I'm going to remind you I have finished two other collections of House drabbles (<em>Wit Beyond Measure<em> and _Daring, Nerve, and Chivalry_). If you haven't read those, I'd love it if you did. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Draco Malfoy

He was a Slytherin. Slytherin was the House that succeeded at whatever it tried. Their intelligence and ambition combined had an unbeatable result. That's what he was told. Hufflepuff—that was the House full of losers, wasn't it? And Draco certainly wasn't one of those hopeless cases. So he'd make it through this, he'd do what the Dark Lord wanted. He'd do what he was meant to, he'd succeed, he'd get the glory he deserved, and he wouldn't look back _once_. Because this is what the great Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, was meant to do. Why question what was meant to be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Set around <em>Half-Blood Prince<em>, I'm thinking. You know what I said about my own opinions not highly relevant in my drabbles? I think it was first in the Cho Chang one I said it, and I _still_ mean it. So when I go trying to put Voldemort in a positive light, try not to think I'm a Death Eater in training. And when I insult various people/Houses/etc. in these drabbles, try not to take offense.**


	3. Horace Slughorn

Of course, one makes many choices in their life. Horace Slughorn was no exception. He chose a thousand things daily, which students were to succeed in their classes and in life, which lesson would be most helpful... One thing Horace was careful about choosing, reluctant to do was choosing sides. It was a decision, he realized, of great importance, and should, therefore be handled cautiously. And so, Horace decided, it was best not to decide at all. That way, he would remain untouched. But all, Slughorn realized, must choose their loyalties eventually.

He only hoped this was a wise decision...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Notice how I'm almost halfway through this, and still haven't written Voldemort or Snape, even though I know I'm going to eventually? They're going to be difficult for me to write. One is the <em>Dark Lord<em>. The other is extremely difficult to accurately portray, which isn't made easier by neither liking nor disliking him (which we won't bother getting into at the moment). All of my opinions on Snape aside, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Andromeda Black

She was supposed to follow in Bella's footsteps, follow in the footsteps of all those before her, and set a good example for Cissy when she came to school. That was her job. So, Andromeda Black became a part of Slytherin, because she hardly had a choice in the matter, anyway. She was setting the perfect path for Cissy to follow, just as she was supposed to be.

Sirius, however, well, he was everything Blacks weren't supposed to be: reckless and rebellious and very _Gryffindor_. But she just might have clapped under the table when he ended up breaking tradition...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy birthday, Harry. Anyway, <strong>**I was always under the impression while reading the books that Andromeda was a Slytherin. I checked online (which, sure, isn't the _most_ reliable source), and it agreed with me. So, yes, I'm aware that some people view her as a different House. If it says otherwise in the _books_, of course, go ahead and tell me. But for now I'll go on my own impression and the semi-reliable websites I've gotten this information from. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Tom Riddle

His mother couldn't do it, but she was hardly a witch at all, marrying a filthy _Muggle._ And others hadn't done it, because they were too cowardly to attempt it. But they could not fool him. Death could be conquered, Tom knew, and he would be its conqueror. The others, they would grow old and die, but he alone would live forever, he alone would be immortal. They didn't put Tom Riddle in the noble House of Slytherin to be ordinary, did they? He was special. He was talented. He could speak to snakes. And he could avoid Death forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it bad that I enjoyed writing this chapter? Anyway, the time line is sort of messed up, because he's already found out a fair amount of his family, but he's also sort of got the same attitude he did when Dumbeldore told him he was a wizard. I don't know if you noticed, but if you did, yes, I'm aware. Thanks for reading. (:<strong>


	6. Severus Snape

_"You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon."_

* * *

><p>Did they Sort too soon? Was Dumbledore right? Maybe, just maybe, things would have been different. And maybe none of this would ever have happened: Lily Evans would still be alive and well. There would be no scar on his forearm burning black. No skull staring up at the sky as though looking for its starry match to be twinkling somewhere up there.<p>

Yes, they Sorted far too soon here at Hogwarts. Because the Hat said, "SLYTHERIN!" and nothing was quite right afterward. And at eleven years old, at the place that should be home, that wasn't what he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I won't pretend I can portray Snape well in 100 words. It's obvious from the above that I can't. But I really wanted to talk about Sorting too soon, even though I personally disagree with Dumbledore. Also, the quote isn't part of the drabble, just so you know. It's from "The Prince's Tale" in <em>Deathly Hallows<em>.**


	7. Gregory Goyle

They—those rotten Gryffindors—say he's sick, that he's good for nothing more than the Cruciatus curse.

But look who's following the rules now. It's him, Gregory Goyle. What if he maybe likes this torture and murder and pain? He's supposed to, isn't he? Obviously they wouldn't be telling him to do something pointless. They're Death Eaters—they're his, and he's the best wizard there is! Of course they're right. Those Mudbloods deserves it, and those blood-traitors deserve it, and anyone who disagrees deserves it too.

And those Gryffindors can stop with their nonsense, because he's doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goyle... Well, I think half of the reason he was never really more than Draco's less important sidekick was because he's so unintelligent. He couldn't form his own opinions, and he couldn't do anything extraordinary. So he just went with what he was told, I think, you know? Well, maybe it's just me. Thanks for reading. I'm off to write Hufflepuff's collection.<strong>


End file.
